


[Podfic] Committed to Memory

by EternalLibrary



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (i.e. tim), Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Rusty Quill Big Bang, rated for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalLibrary/pseuds/EternalLibrary
Summary: A series of vignettes concerning certain memories that were deemed too insignificant for tape—something of an oversight, in retrospect.





	1. 11 October 2012

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Committed to Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201908) by [fushiginokunino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fushiginokunino/pseuds/fushiginokunino). 

> I'll be embedding individual chapters, but you can also download those MP3's or the complete podbook [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ULck8H52l4-UYHoWQItBvX9q5vjPwOEz).


	2. 10 August 2015




	3. 24 August 2015




	4. 12 March 2016




	5. 13 May 2016




	6. 15 August 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After being out of town, and then my computer needing to go into the shop for like a week I return, triumphant, bearing podfic.


	7. 10 November 2016




	8. 11 Feburary 2017




	9. 28 April 2017




	10. 27 June 2017




	11. 3 August 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried _not only_ recording this, but also editing it several days later.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm on tumblr at [autisticjonsims](https://autisticjonsims.tumblr.com).


End file.
